The present invention relates to a coating composition and a wheel on which the coating composition is coated for vehicles, and more particularly to a coating composition being excellent in adhesive property to a substrate, corrosion resistance particularly in filiform corrosion, stain resistance, weather-resistance, scratch resistance and impact resistance, and a wheel for vehicles having excellent film properties, which is produces by applying the coating composition to the surface of the wheel.